breakingbadfandomcom-20200223-history
Bali Ha'i
"Bali Ha'i" is the sixth episode of the second season of Better Call Saul and the sixteenth episode of the series altogether. Teaser Jimmy is lying awake in the bed of his corporate apartment in the middle of the night. He tosses and turns, but simply can't get comfortable. Bored out of his mind, he starts playing with the strange wooden balls that came free with the apartment. He turns on the TV and starts channel surfing, finding that Davis and Main have used their own version of his ad, with the white text over swirly nebulousness that he hated from the previous one. Going to the nail salon boiler room, he finally finds comfort in his old office. Synopsis The next morning, Jimmy calls Kim, serenading her with the song "Bali H'ai" from South Pacific on her answering machine, a routine that is implied to happen daily. Kim moves back into her old office at HHM. As she's unpacking her belongings, Howard drops by and asks her to accompany him to meet with the Mesa Verde Credit Union people. As they walk to the meeting, it's clear from the way he's giving her the cold shoulder that Howard is not happy with the pull Chuck used to put Kim back in her office. Meanwhile, Mike returns home from his shift with groceries. To his not-surprise, one of Hector "Tio" Salamanca's henchmen, Arturo, is sitting on his front doorstep. Arturo tells Mike that Hector wants an answer regarding the situation with Tuco. Mike respectfully declines, and continues into his house. Once inside, he unloads his grocery bags and goes to work setting up a small trap for any future henchmen Hector sends to him: he tapes a couple of sheets of carbon paper to the base of a welcome mat, and places the mat on his doorstep. Howard still isn't exactly back on good terms with Kim, to the point that he sends her to court by herself to make arguments against the lawyers representing Sandpiper Crossing. Afterwards, Rick Schweikart approaches her and invites her out to lunch, impressed at her ability to make strong arguments even when in a losing position. Schweikart takes Kim out to a restaurant he frequents regularly. As they wait for their drinks, he begins asking her about her career with HHM. He also reassures her that he's been in her position before when it comes to arguing solo. He seems interested in hiring Kim to work for him. Mike returns home that night. He walks up to the front door, nervously looking around in case any of Hector's men are waiting to ambush him. He lifts up the welcome mat he placed outside earlier, and finds footprint impressions on the carbon paper. And he sees that the lock appears to have been picked. It can only mean one thing: Hector's men are inside the house. Mike takes out his gun and cautiously enters the house, going from room to room looking for the henchmen. Unable to find them, he decides to lure them to him. Not taking his hand off his gun, he grabs the TV remote and turns on the TV, which immediately begins playing a loud Billy Mays infomercial. BCS_206_07.png BCS_206_08.png BCS_206_09.png A moment later, a door in front of Mike opens and two men emerge from it with guns drawn. Mike immediately takes them by surprise and knocks one of them down by striking him with the door, while pistol whipping Arturo. At gunpoint, Arturo explains that they only have one message from Hector: for Mike to take the $5,000. Mike is outraged that Hector would take two hitmen to deliver such a message, and Arturo admits that Hector only sent them to scare Mike. Mike sends the two henchmen on their way with a new message for Hector: "Try harder next time." As Mike washes blood off his hands from when he pistol whipped the two men, he is visibly unsettled. The next day, Kim is at work in her office when Howard's secretary comes by with some Sandpiper documents for her to review. Howard needs them done in an hour, in spite of the fact that Kim hasn't yet had her lunch break. Mike is at the motel pool, supervising Kaylee while she swims. At one point, he looks up, and sees two familiar faces standing like gargoyles on the roof of a church across the street: Leonel and Marco Salamanca. As Mike watches, Marco does a gun gesture... directed at Kaylee, then mimes pulling the trigger. The Cousins then leave. Mike quickly removes Kaylee from the pool, knowing now that she's been targeted. Kim is back at the restaurant where she ate with Schweikart, and drinking a Moscow Mule, the drink that Schweikart had ordered for her. She looks at Schweikart's business card and contemplates making a phone call. Her thinking is interrupted by another patron at the bar trying to hit on her by ordering a drink. Jimmy is working at Davis & Main, going through paperwork with Omar while overseen by Erin. He's interrupted by a phone call from Kim, asking him to come down to Albuquerque as soon as possible. Over drinks, Jimmy and Kim are able to scam the businessman into writing a phony check to them made out to "Ice Station Zebra Associates". That night, Mike is summoned to an ice cream shop in a different part of town. The place is closed, but currently occupied by Hector, Leonel and Marco, Arturo, and Nacho. When Mike enters, he is frisked by Nacho, who deliberately "forgets" to remove the gun Mike has stashed in his pants cuff. Mike sits down across from Hector. Hector explains what he wants Mike to do: he wants Mike to go to the district attorney and claim that the gun was his own, not Tuco's, and he didn't say anything before because he was rattled. Mike agrees, but still wants a payment. Hector's $5000 offer is off the table, and he offers to let Mike live if he agrees to the terms. Mike refuses, so Hector threatens to send Leonel and Marco to kill Stacey and Kaylee. Mike still doesn't budge, and demands $50,000, figuring that he needs the money more than Hector ever will. When Hector refuses, Mike produces his pistol, telling the Cartel underboss "either I get my money, or neither of us walk out of here." Impressed with Mike's "big balls," Hector agrees to pay Mike that fee. Nacho later drives over to Mike's house to deliver the payment. Once inside, Mike splits the payment and gives $25,000 back to Nacho, explaining that their problem is coming back sooner than they expected. The next morning, after another one-night stand with Jimmy, Kim looks over the phony check they conned from the customer. Kim decides not to cash it, figuring it's better as a souvenir. She decides to plant it in the mirror. Kim takes the opportunity to tell Jimmy about Schweikart's job offer, even mentioning that Schweikart is going to pay off all of her law school loans. Jimmy feels happy for Kim. As they talk, Kim reminisces that, thinking about seeing Jimmy at the hotel resort pool acting all carefree, in hindsight, HHM is a dead end for her, while Davis & Main doesn't seem to be the right fit for Jimmy. BCS_206_13.png BCS_206_14.png BCS_206_15.png As Jimmy prepares to leave for work, he finally is frustrated by the cupholder of his 2003 Mercedes-Benz C 240, to the point that he uses a tire iron from the trunk to remove it, allowing his travel mug to fit. Credits Main Cast * Bob Odenkirk as Jimmy McGill * Jonathan Banks as Mike Ehrmantraut * Michael McKean as Chuck McGill (credit only) * Rhea Seehorn as Kim Wexler * Patrick Fabian as Howard Hamlin * Michael Mando as Nacho Varga Guest Starring * Dennis Boutsikaris as Richard Schweikart * Jessie Ennis as Erin Brill * Rex Linn as Kevin Wachtell * Omar Maskati as Omar * Eileen Fogarty as Mrs. Nguyen * Cara Pifko as Paige Novick * Steven Flynn as Dale * Mark Margolis as Hector "Tio" Salamanca * Luis Moncada as Marco Salamanca * Daniel Moncada as Leonel Salamanca Co-Starring * Vincent Fuentes as Arturo * Abigail Zoe Lewis as Kaylee * Marty Lindsey as Reese * Forrest Fyre as Judge * Audrey Moore as Julie * Ben Whitehair as Sean * Julia Harris as Bartender * Mario Perez as Arturo's Henchman * Annittra Atler as Dale's Wife Uncredited * Robert Clotworthy as Spokesperson - Davis & Main TV Commercial (voice) * Clayton Salberg as Waiter Trivia *The use of the Cousins to threaten Kaylee adds a new layer of subtext to "I See You", where, after Gus manipulates them into carrying out a botched attempt on Hank (which kills Marco and critically wounds Leonel), he sends Mike to the hospital to finish off the crippled Leonel. *Mike demands $50,000 to Tio Salamanca otherwise he will kill him, even if it means dying too. Tio laughs off Mike's boldness, but admits he's impressed by Mike's "balls", and eventually agrees to pay the fee. In Breaking Bad's episode "Crazy Handful of Nothin", Walt and Tuco Salamanca do exactly the same thing for the exact same amount of money - except not with guns. *Tio Salamanca is wearing a pinkie ring, just like Jimmy. *Mike splits his earnings 50-50 with Ignacio, like Walt does with Jessie, therefore acknowledging him as some kind of partner, in order to solve a common problem. Featured Music *'"Bali Ha'i" '''from ''South Pacific (sung by Jimmy McGill on the message left on Kim Wexler's answering machine.) *'''"The Cousins" '''by Dave Porter (as The Cousins threatens Mike) Category:Better Call Saul episodes Category:Season 2 episodes (Better Call Saul)